That's Your Own Fault
by Rainheart344
Summary: "So?" "'So? That's it?" "You never helped me in middle school." "Huh?" "We went to the same middle school, Gumiya. You just moved in ninth grade." Gumiya/Rinto, if you squint. T for almost attempted suicide. Three-shot. Letter from Gumi in the last chapter. Probably sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Kay, first things first. I'm sorry for not updating my other stories. Second, me and my friend -let's call her Mist for now- are trying to make UTAUs. It's hard. Third, I call Gumo GUMIYA. It makes more sense to me. **

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. **

* * *

It started when Rinto and Gumi broke up because Gumi was moving to another college. Rin was the first one to notice.

Rinto would sleep later and when he got up, he wouldn't eat. He barely talked anymore.

Gumiya, Rinto's roommate and Gumi's cousin, noticed about a month after Rin did.

So when he went to wake Rinto one Friday morning for class, it wasn't a surprise that the blonde boy pulled the covers over his face and turned over.

"Come on, I let you skip yesterday." Gumiya muttered, shaking his friend. Rinto sighed and swung his legs over the side.

"I'm up, okay?" He didn't wait for an answer as he went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Rinto...psst, Rinto," Gumiya hissed. Rinto's head jerked up fast.

"What?"

"You fell asleep. In Ms. Ortiz's class." Gumiya replied.

"Thanks." Rinto mumbled tiredly as the teacher walked back in. Ms. Ortiz was very strict and you instantly got a detention if she caught you sleeping. Gumiya could see his eyelids drooping as he stared blankly at the chalkboard.

_How much sleep is he getting? _Gumiya wondered. He knew that Gumi moving away had taken a toll on his roommate -it took a toll on everyone. Len didn't have his best friend, Gumiya now didn't have his cousin, Rin had lost her yaoi buddy...

Rinto lost his girlfriend.

* * *

"'Night, Gumiya," Rinto muttered, crawling into his bed.

"G'night," Gumiya replied, shutting the light in their dorm and crawling into his own bed. Rinto waited until he could hear his friend's slow breathing before getting out of bed to open the window and look down. It was a three story drop. Looking to the side, a thick-ish branch from an oak stretched far enough from the tree that it was close enough for Rinto to climb out onto.

So he did. Looking up, there were a few more branches he could climb and then he would be close enough to the roof to hop onto it.

Rinto grunted as he reached for a branch and pulled himself onto it. He looked down and felt nauseous and dizzy from seeing how far he was from the ground. But he was high enough to get to the roof now.

* * *

Gumiya froze as he heard a bump on the roof. Surely...?

He looked to Rinto's bed. The blonde was gone, the only thing remaining that showed he'd been at their dorm today being his hair clips on the bedside table. Gumiya gulped. Gumi moving didn't upset him so much that...? Gumiya didn't want to think about it. He unlocked the dorm and raced out, around corners and eventually getting to the other side of the building with the dorms. Gumiya could see the stairs.

He raced to the stairs that led to the roof and began climbing up them. It was hard work and by the time he'd gotten up, he was panting.

Then he realized he was almost on the other side of the building now. Gumiya grumbled and looked around. He could see a form sitting on the edge near the big oak tree.

_Rinto, if you jump..._Gumiya thought angrily. Sure, he knew what his roommate was feeling, but he was just angry at his aunt and uncle for deciding to transfer Gumi. Running closer to the figure, he could hear Rinto's teeth chattering and noticed that he was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Gumiya sat next to him, but Rinto didn't let on that he noticed the green haired teenager.

"Rinto, you're not thinking of jumping are you?" Gumiya eventually spoke.

Rinto just looked at him. His blue eyes were upset looking. The blonde sighed.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Gumiya blinked.

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't, okay?!" Rinto muttered. His feet hung down the side of the building...

"Please don't jump." Rinto looked up and blinked.

"Why?" He mumbled, looking back down.

"You're my friend." Gumiya replied. Rinto blinked again.

"So?"

"'So'? That's what you're gonna say?!" Gumiya asked in irritation. "I can't believe that."

"You never helped me in middle school."

"Huh?"

"We went to the same middle school, Gumiya. You just moved in ninth grade."

* * *

_"Do you have a dollar?" Luki asked. _

_"No...Why would I give it to you anyway?" Mikuo replied. Gumiya watched his two friends argue. Seventh grade was almost over, and he felt that it'd been a good year. _

_"Hey," Meito said as he sat in the empty seat next to Gumiya. "Did you guys hear about the kid who got pantsed during gym? And in front of the whole class -not in the locker room." _

_"Who?" Gumiya asked.  
_

_"Some so-called 'shota' named Rinto Kagamine." Meito shrugged._

_"Oh, I know his sister!" Mikuo exclaimed. "Her name's Rin." _

_"So...He got pantsed?" Gumiya asked._

_"Yeah. And the gym teachers didn't do anything." _

_"Seriously?!"_

_"You know how bad they are," Luki shrugged. _

_Gumiya zoned out, turning his attention to the window. There was one table there, and a blonde boy -as far as Gumiya could tell- sat there. He wore his gym clothes and was sitting by himself. _

* * *

_In the eighth grade, Gumiya was a witness to people bullying Rinto. He was walking to his locker from Science and heard something slam against a locker. Glancing to the side, it was the boy who'd he seen in the lunchroom about a year ago. _

_The boy was being slammed against his locker and he looked at Gumiya pleadingly. Gumiya met his gaze for a moment before going to his own locker._

* * *

Gumiya looked down. "I didn't even remember..."

Rinto laughed dryly. "I noticed."

"C'mon, don't give me a hard time about it!" Gumiya replied. Rinto just looked down, as if contemplating how long it would take for him to die after falling.

Gumiya grabbed onto his hand. "Don't. Even. Think about it." Rinto just looked at him sadly before breaking into a fit of coughing.

'C'mon, we're going back in." Gumiya pulled his friend up with little effort and led him back to their dorm. He knew Rinto was skinny...but never so light.

As soon as they got into the dorm, Rinto flopped on his bed with a yawn. "I'm so tired..."

Gumiya sat on the bed next to him. "That's your own fault."

* * *

**Meh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAD to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

When Gumiya woke up that morning, it was about 8:45 AM. His back and neck ached, he figured it was because of how he slept.

He'd fallen asleep on Rinto's bed with his head laying near the blonde's feet. Gumiya's neck had been positioned oddly. Either that or Rinto kicked him in his sleep.

Gumiya stood and stretched before picking out his clothes and heading to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Rinto woke up about an hour or so after Gumiya. He glanced around the dorm before figuring out that Gumiya had already left.

The blonde quickly got dressed and fixed his hair. Except Rinto didn't exactly want to leave the safety of his dorm. His gaze drifted to the photo on his dresser.

It was a photo of him and a green haired girl; Gumi. He'd actually been smiling; unlike now. Back then, Rinto had been _happy_; not depressed and trying to hide it.

* * *

Gumiya knocked again. "Lenka? Zatsune?"

Zatsune's head poked out of the dorm of the dorm she shared with Lenka. "Why must you torture us? I was asleep!"

Gumiya rolled his eyes. "I need to talk to Lenka."

Zatsune looked behind her quickly, making her black pigtails whack Gumiya in the face. "You can try to wake her," The black haired girl led him in.

Gumiya looked at Lenka. She was sound asleep and her hair was spread all over her face. Gumiya sighed and shook her.

It didn't work. "Bananas."

Lenka shot up and spit some hair out of her mouth. "Where?!"

"Nowhere." Lenka glared at him.

"Why the hell would you say that then?!"

"Just listen." With that, Gumiya sighed and began explaining what had almost happened.

* * *

Rinto glared at the door as the knocking persisted. He was sprawled on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Except now, his head was turned to the door. At the next knock, the door opened and Lenka sat on the bed beside him, looking at her older brother with sad eyes.

"Why would you almost do that?" She asked quietly, not looking at him. Rinto sighed.

"I'm upset. I don't see why her parents made her transfer. She didn't even want to!"

Lenka looked down at him. "We're all upset about Gumi leaving-"

"I know." Rinto interrupted. "But she was my girlfriend, Lenka."

"I know that, Rinto. But still," Lenka just sighed. "You have to get over it."

Rinto sniffed. "I can't."

Lenka sighed. "If you'd died, do you know how upset Rin, Len and I would be? And what about Gumiya? He's basically you're best friend."

At this, Rinto sat up and buried his face in his hands. "I...I don't know." The boy quietly started crying.

Lenka sighed again and hugged her brother. "Just please don't do anything like that. We can help you, Rinto."

Rinto sniffed and nodded. "I-I know..."

* * *

Gumiya yawned and crawled into his bed. Rinto had gone to sleep over an hour ago and Gumiya could hear his slow breathing. The green haired boy turned over so he was facing the wall and thought about what happened.

First, his aunt and uncle had announced that they were transferring Gumi without even asking her, Rinto got depressed...

...And that led to last night and today. Rinto had almost jumped and killed himself, Gumiya had stopped him and told Lenka...

He fell asleep before he could think about it anymore.

* * *

Gumiya woke a few hours later to hear someone crying. Turning over, he looked at he digital clock beside his bed. 1:47 AM. Geez, it was early...

...So who..? He looked towards Rinto's bed to see the blonde boy sitting up with his face buried in his hands, crying quietly. Gumiya sat up and watched his friend for a minute. Rinto hadn't noticed him.

Silently, Gumiya stood and walked over to Rinto's bed and sat beside his crying friend.

"Rinto? Are you okay?" Rinto looked up. His face was tear stained and his eyes were slightly red. At least, they looked that way in the dark dorm.

"N-no..." Rinto sniffed. "I can't do it, Gumiya."

Gumiya blinked. "Do what?"

"I can't be thinking about killing myself knowing how upset Lenka, Rin and Len would be...And I'm still doing it."

Gumiya sighed. "I'd be upset too, you know." Rinto pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. Gumiya barely heard his muffled 'I know'.

Gumiya sighed again and hugged the slightly younger boy. Rinto flinched slightly before beginning to cry again, slightly muffled from his head being against Gumiya's chest.

Rinto continued crying. "Wh-why'd sh-she have t-to leave?" Gumiya sighed and hugged Rinto a little tighter.

* * *

**This is turning into a three-shot...Wow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's what I hope is the final chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Gumiya woke up against the wall to someone knocking on the door. Rinto was leaning against his chest today, so he had to be careful not to wake him as he stood and went to the door.

"Lenka, what-" Lenka pulled him outside quickly and shut the door.

"Shh." Zatsune stood there clutching a newspaper so tight, her already pale knuckles were almost white.

"What time is it? And what do you two need?" Gumiya yawned and rubbed his eyes...and realized it was still dark. He felt really silly standing outside of his room in a t-shirt and his boxers.

"It's 5:45. And this," Zatsune pointed to the cover of the newspaper, which she had put in front of Gumiya's face. "Is something you need to see."

Gumiya took the paper from her and looked at the cover with blurry, almost double vision.

The front page read '_Local Girl Killed in Car Crash'_. Reading down further, Gumiya's eyes widened and he dropped the paper and leaned against the wall, face in his hands.

"Oh my god..."

* * *

Rinto felt something on his bed shift and blinked his eyes opened. Gumiya sat on his bed, looking at him worriedly with a newspaper clutched in his hand. His knuckles were white.

"Gumiya, what do you need?"

"I-I think you need to see this, Rinto." Rinto took the newspaper from his roommate and skimmed over it.

He buried his face in his hand. "Oh my...oh my god. Sh-she's dead..."

"Rinto, it's okay." Gumiya said quietly, hugging his friend yet again. Rinto sobbed.

"N-no, i-it isn't! She's dead, it's all her parents fault!" Rinto sobbed.

"Yeah.." Gumiya hugged his roommate tighter. "My aunt and uncle never really liked her very much. They never actually wanted a daughter." Gumiya felt Rinto's hand turned into a fist against his back and the blonde squeezed it so tight that Gumiya could picture his roommate's fist being almost white.

Reaching behind him, Gumiya brought Rinto's hand away from his back and pried his fist open, holding his hand. "It's okay," Gumiya hugged Rinto with the hand that wasn't holding the blonde's. "She's probably happy, wherever she is."

Rinto smiled through his tears. "I-I r-really hope so.." Rinto sniffed and began crying again. "W-what t-time is it, a-anyway?"

"Uh.." From behind Rinto, Gumiya lifted his phone so he could see it over Rinto's shoulders. "6:00 am..."

"D-did you have to w-wake me s-so early?" Rinto sniffed and continued crying over Gumiya's shoulder again.

Gumiya shrugged. "You kinda had to know."

* * *

_Dear listeners of this lovely tale,_

_Rinto does eventually fall in a love after I died...As did my cousin..._

_Who did Rinto fall in love with, you ask? And Gumiya?_

_With each other. I'm not the yaoi fangirl I used to be..._

_But they have my full support. May no one judge them for their love._

_Best wishes,_

_Gumi. _

* * *

**Aww...I suck at writing this stuff. **


End file.
